You've been pumpkined!
by Miss Wipplesnit
Summary: A series of short stories about Gloyd's mischievous pranks - can no one stop him!
1. Wake up Gloyd

Wake up Gloyd!

Gloyd was bored.

He'd been bored ever since he ran out of supplies from the joke store. He'd had to cancel his subscription whilst they renewed it, and that means he'd missed out on last month's package. All he had left was five measly firecrackers, a no-pulse injection, and a tube of sleeping pills.

Wait a minute …

Gloyd smiled evilly. He had come up with the greatest prank ever. Now all he needed to do was pop to the shops…

[Line break]

Candlehead was walking along Racer's street, humming to herself, when suddenly she smelt something so good it made her tummy rumble immediately, even though she just had lunch. It was the double layered chocolate and mint heart shaped truffles with coconut shavings on top from the highest quality shop in sugar rush, her absolute favourite! She ran about, sniffing, until she found one, wrapped in gold paper, just waiting for her. She ate it slowly, savouring every bite, until she saw another one, glinting in the sunlight. She wondered over curiously, and grabbed it, unwrapping it as she searched for more. To her surprise, she found a third, then a fourth, then a fifth! Gobbling them up greedily now, she sprinted towards then next ones, staring at the ground, until she ran into a door!

She looked up in surprise, holding chocolate in each hand. She had ran straight into Gloyd's door, the last truffle being on his doorstep. She hesitantly tried the door, knowing there were more truffles inside but worried about what Gloyd would say if he found her. Candlehead had always harboured special feelings for Gloyd. But, this time, her longing for truffles took over. She found the door was unlocked and walked onwards, eating every truffle she found. Suddenly, she heard a loud bang. Scared, she walked cautiously towards the source of the noise. It led her to a darkened room, and she turned the light on. What she saw terrified her.

Gloyd was lying on the floor, a gunshot wound in his chest. She ran towards his corpse, checked for a pulse, and when she found none, panicked. The wound must be fresh, as it was still smoking, so she decided to try emergency mouth to mouth. She took a deep breath, lent in, and…

She was pushed backwards, as Gloyd's dying body came to life! She looked at her hands – was she a magician? But Gloyd was laughing, clutching his sides, and spluttering:

'Oh my God … I can't believe you fell for that … that was the best prank ever … hilarious ... you should have seen-'

He was cut off by Candlehead slapping him sharply across the face. 'You horrible boy! You scared me sooo much! Thank you for the truffles, I'm leaving!' She stormed off in a huff.

Gloyd sighed happily. He'd done a tremendous prank, so he wasn't bored anymore. It was made even funnier by the fact that he hadn't even had time to inject himself with the no pulse injection; Candlehead had checked his pulse on his forehead! Strangely, though, a small part of him regretted not letting Candlehead kiss him. Ah, whatever. It was hilarious.

Then Gloyd smiled slyly.

And he had the whole thing on video.


	2. The double stripe classic (part 1)

The Double stripe classic

**Countryboy93 gave me the idea of turning this story into a series of short stories about Gloyd's pranks, and I decided, why not? So here's the second one, featuring the double stripe classic…**

The dark figure nipped between the trees, grin on its face. It stopped as the bridge flashed underneath it, then grinned again, teeth shining in the dark as it floated, supported by a giggling rope.

As the bridge reappeared, the figure got something out of its pocket and a faint spraying noise was heard, and the glimpse of a torch was seen. Then, the figure swung from side to side, coming to land past the bridge.

Running back to the town, it stopped to look back once more at the bridge, and, though we could not see it through the darkness shrouding its face, the figure smirked smugly.

_The next day_

The karts kicked up an enormous cloud of dust as they drove donuts after the finish line, pulling to a stop. The fans cheered, and ran down to meet their favourite racers, begging for autographs or pictures, even though they already had enough to fill a whole wall.

The racers themselves smiled and grinned, preforming their signature moves, posing for photos, signing autograph upon autograph, until at last all the squealing fans had gone home. Then, they gathered together to talk.

"Well, good race everyone!" Said Vanellope, jumping out of her kart. "I'll catch you next time, Zaki!" She grinned.

"Hang on Prez, let me savour this moment first, it's not every day you beat your ruler!" Shouted back Minty, as she greeted her sister Sticky who hadn't made it on the roster.

"So like, what shall we do now?" Asked Taffyta, pulling a lollipop out of the bag she always carried around with her.

"Rematch?" Suggested Crumbelina.

"Bake some cakes?" Offer Candlehead.

"No, some pie!" Said Jubileena, flipping her head.

While the two argued about what to bake, Gloyd grinned. He knew what they'd all want to do.

"I've got a better idea guys, let's go down to the junkyard and explore that old sugar mine!" He said perfectly innocently, as the other racers nodded happily.

They jumped into their karts and were ready to zoom off, when Gloyd shouted over the roar of the engines "Oh, come on, it takes ages by the main road! We could be there in two minutes if we go through the forest!"

The racers' turned off their engines to look at Gloyd incredulously. Taffyta rolled her eyes. "Yeah, well, unless your memory has been erased recently Gloyd, you'd know that that path leads over the Nes-quik sands. Idiot."

"And isn't there a bridge?" Asked Gloyd sarcastically, but when Taffyta opened her mouth he suddenly cried "A bridge that I know to be a single stripe!"

Everyone was doubtful, I mean, after all, this is Gloyd were talking about here. Nougetsia in particular was unconvinced, as she was Gloyd's favourite prank target after Candlehead and Rancis.

"Oh come on guys, where's your sense of adventure? It'll only take 30 seconds to go check…" whined Gloyd.

"He's right everyone," said Minty eventually. "It'll only take us a little while to prove whether he's lying or not."

Vanellope smirked. "Always the very first to agree with Gloyd, aren't we Minty?" She said innocently, eyes pointed towards the sky and hands held behind her back. Minty threw her helmet at her.

"Hey! That could have taken my head off! I could have you locked away for that!" Shouted Vanellope, outraged, as she dodged the makeshift missile.

"But you wouldn't!" Cackled Minty. "Now, let's go!"

The candy kids ran towards the woods, Swizzle leading the pack, with Gloyd flagging behind. No one except Snowanna noticed, so she slowed and ran quietly behind Gloyd.

When they got to the bridge, Swizzle stopped abruptly, causing a domino reaction from the racers behind him. "Holy Skittles, Gloyd was right!" He shouted, as they beheld the now single striped branch bridge.

"Wow, so he does have a brain hidden in that hat." Remarked Torvald, provoking an outraged glare from Gloyd. "You owe me five gold coins then Torvie!" Giggled Sakura.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go to those mines!" Shouted Adorabeezle from the back.

The racers scurried across the bridge, but, just as Swizzle was about to cross to the other side, the branch flashed twice, sending all the racers down into the quicksand.

Except one.

Gloyd laughed till he sides split, his eyes streaming with tears of mirth, gasping loudly as he giggled uncontrollably. All the other racers were shouting up at him, with very rude words (I'll share some with you. They were calling him fudgehead and chipbrain.)

"When I get out of here Gloyd I am going to make you eat every grain of this sand, whilst sitting in it! Tied to a jawbreaker!" Screamed Vanellope.

"Yeah, when you get out." Said Gloyd, slowly approaching the edge of the cliff. "But you won't be getting out for a while, so for now, I have nothing to worry abo- Ahhhh!"

**Sorry, but, CLIFFHANGAR! Why did Gloyd scream? What do the racers plan to do with him? Where is Snowanna? All questions will be answered in "The Double Stripe classic, part 2". So stay tuned for more!**

**This is Sticky (aka Miss Wipplesnit) signing out for the night! Goodbye!**


	3. The double stripe classic (part 2)

**The Double Stripe classic (part two)**

**I hope the suspense was long enough for you! Well, here's the next bit, so I won't go on as I know how much you guys want to read it! **

"Yeah, when you get out." Said Gloyd, slowly approaching the edge of the cliff. "But you won't be getting out for a while, so for now, I have nothing to worry abo – Ahhhh!"

Gloyd screamed as he tripped over a small malteser, sending him flailing off the side of the cliff towards the racers, who all had evil grins on their faces. Luckily, before he could fall someone grabbed his hand, pulling him back up.

"Phew!" Said Gloyd, staring down at his angry friends. "Thanks, you saved my – Oh no…" Said Gloyd as he turned to see a smirking Snowanna gripping his hand. His face dropped as she let go of his hand, waving as he toppled backwards…

On to the bridge, which had just reappeared! "You have to be kidding me!" Shouted Jubileena. "How lucky are you?!"

But Gloyd didn't hear her, as he was running for his life towards the other side of the bridge. The branch flashed twice under him, and he lunged for the far side of the chasm, hanging onto the cliff face by him fingertips, provoking moans from the waiting racers below.

"Hang on a minute!" Shouted Rancis, his face filled with happiness. "Vani can just glitch us all out and throw Gloyd in!" He said, obviously very pleased with himself. But Vanellope's face was still grim. "Nes-quik sand has many properties, and one of them includes glitchproof-ness." She said, disappointed.

Gloyd wasn't bothering listening to their conversation though. He was far too busy trying to haul himself up, whilst avoiding the rocks Snowanna was throwing at him. The racers quickly realised something – Snowanna was not stuck in the sand! Snowanna could get rope!

"Snowanna!" "Snow!" "Anna!" "ROPE!" "Back of my car!" "Hurry!"

Their voices were jumbled together and muddled by their excitement, but Snowanna got the message. She quickly ran back the way they'd come, as fast as her little legs would carry her.

When she returned, the racers were up to their shoulders in sand, and holding their arms above their heads to prevent them being completely covered – except Candlehead, whose arms were long gone, buried under the brown powder.

They made short work of getting out, as once Vanellope was free she could glitch the others out. When everyone was safe, they turned and looked across the gap, at a very scared Gloyd.

"Well, that was fun, wasn't it guys?" He said nervously, with an awkward smile. Vanellope glitched over the chasm. "Gloyd Orangeboar, I, Judge Von Schweetz, declare you guilty of vandalism-"

"I knew it would fade off!"

"Attempted murder-"

"Hey, I knew you would regenerate!"

"Dishonesty-"

"Oh come on, I'm always lying. What d'ya expect?"

"And attempted mutiny."

"We're not even on a ship!"

"For your crimes," continued Vanellope in a very posh voice, "I condemn you the punishment of eating the whole of the quicksand, whilst sitting in it, tied to a jawbreaker."

Gloyd rolled his eyes. "Sooo unoriginal."

"Oh well!" Vanellope smirked, stepping on his fingers. Gloyd yelped with pain and fell down, down, down, into the clutches of the monster he had just tried to doom the others to. He raised a cloud of chocolate dust as he landed, but when the sand cleared he was nowhere to be seen!

"Well, he sank fast." Remarked Citrusella. Suddenly a cackling was heard from behind. "You guys are idiots, aren't you?" Said Gloyd, casually strolling down the path, totally blasé.

"How … what … but …" The racers were at a loss for words. "I'm magic." Said Gloyd, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly. Vanellope appeared behind him. "No he's not, I glitched him out," she waited patiently as the racers all groaned; "because I figured you guys might want to have a word with him."

Gloyd blanched as the other kids smirked deviously. After three long seconds, he ran away, screaming, with the angry children on his tail, out for blood.

"I really need to stop pranking." He muttered to himself, as Swizzle jumped on him.

**Sorry about the end, I'm aware it wasn't brilliant. Well, did you like it? Next story will be a suggestion by guest (unfortunately I don't know their name so can't give them credit), about Gloyd pranking Turbo.**

**This is Sticky (aka Miss Wipplesnit) signing out for the night! Goodbye!**


	4. Commotion in GCS

The commotion in GCS

_Hello! So, seeing as everyone seems to love these stories, here's the third one! Have fun reading!_

Gloyd wandered around GCS, amazed by everything he saw. They had been plugged in about a week ago, and this was his first time outside his own game. He couldn't believe everything and everyone he saw existed, like the stars with faces that followed the princess in the blue dress, or the little orange thing that spoke in punctuation.

Suddenly a gleam for the corner of the station caught his eye. He ran over, eager to explore, and was met with an odd sight. A man was sitting sleeping behind a bench, as if he was hiding from the others characters. He was wearing a long dark coat over a jumpsuit, and was lying next to a very dirty helmet.

Gloyd felt a cold chill run down his spine, as something deep in his code told him he shouldn't be near this man. But Gloyd never gave up a good pranking opportunity.

After a quick run back into Sugar Rush, he high-tailed back into GCS with the leader of their game on his heels, hoping the man would still be asleep. Princess Vanellope had already been outside of Sugar Rush for a meet and greet with other game leaders, so she kept stopping to introduce Gloyd to people. This is how the pumpkin boy learnt the princess in blue was called Rosalina, and the stars that follow her are called "lumas". Also, the orange thing is call Q*bert, but the kids couldn't understand a word he said, so he just hopped off back to his own game.

Eventually Gloyd managed to drag Vanellope away from Yuni from DDR – quite literally by the scruff of her racing suit's collar. They sneaked towards the sleeping man, giggling mischievously. Carefully, they stuck a "kick me" note on his back, and then stuffed several firecrackers in his shoes – by several, I mean as many as they could possibly fit. Finally, they put his helmet on his head backwards, so his face was completely covered, and drew an angry face on it.

Then, they backed off slowly and, hiding on the more public side of the bench, Gloyd poked him gently with a candy cane branch. Unsurprisingly, that didn't wake him up, so Vanellope snatched the stick and jammed it into his side violently.

The mystery character jumped up violently three feet in the air with a high pitched howl, and time seemed to slow down as he came to land on his feet. Vanellope and Gloyd clutched each other excitedly, other game characters were turning to the source of the noise, confused, and as the unknown man's feet came within an inch of the floor, it felt to the two junior pranksters like they took a whole day to get there, both kids' heartbeats were racing.

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

The figure hopped from foot to foot, plenty of unholy language coming from his mouth (and **not** fudgehead or chipbrain). Everyone in the station was now staring at this unknown figure, completely bemused, except two little racers sitting next to the victim; they were laughing their heads off.

Anyone who approached the crazy-looking man was immediately frightened off by his angry expression (little did they know, it was just ink…).

Eventually, the firecrackers ran out, and the man staggered forwards waving his arms about. He was still cussing very severely, even though there were young children around, so when characters saw the note on his back, they had no problem obeying. Finally he managed to crawl back behind his bench.

His vision was blurred, as he had just woke up, but when he pulled of his helmet he was met with the faces of two giggling children – the very close up faces of two giggling children. He swore very loudly, making the kids laugh even more, before they jumped up and ran off.

He was going to run after them, but then he remembered the station was packed, and he was hiding for a reason. He looked for a glimpse of them, and then saw a black haired rascal running into a game called Sugar Rush. He could have sworn there were two though … Oh well.

An evil smile spread across his face.

"I'm going to get you kids, if it's the last thing I do!" Said Turbo.

_I'm rather proud of this ending…_

_Anyway, please read! Oh, wait, you've already read it … please read my other stories as well! _

_This is Sticky (aka Miss Wipplesnit) signing out for the night! Goodbye!_


	5. Group video

Group video

**This idea popped into my head, and I thought why not? So here you go…**

Gloyd smiled at his reflection. He thought he looked rather sharp with his new orange bow tie. Anyhow, it didn't matter how he looked, just that the camera worked. He carefully clicked the hidden button, and noted happily there was no reaction from the lens. He then jumped up and down a few times, and then ran to his computer. The video had recorded, and saved!

Gloyd grinned evilly.

Now to put his plan into action.

[Line break]

"Wow Gloyd, love the tie…" said Snowanna, surprised, as she beheld Gloyd's newest accessory. The boy in question grinned, and said "Why thank you my dear. Say, you haven't seen Taffyta, have you?"

Snowanna threw her hands in the air, shouting "Have I seen her? No, of course not, except if you count the fact she knocked on my door at three in the morning, asking to borrow some hair spray! I need my beauty sleep! And did you know that she only use the strawberry one? She threw the grape one right back in my face! She is such a spoilt brat, and she still thinks she can boss everyone around just because she's a better racer – but she's not! And did you know…" Snowanna ranted on for several more minutes, till Gloyd politely excused himself.

"Well, that took a while…" Said Gloyd.

At the bakery, he found Candlehead wondering the aisles with a frown on her face. He grinned. "Candles, what's up? You look sad…." Candlehead blushed, as usual, and replied "It's Rancis! He's sooo fussy! I mean, all I did was take a small bite out of his hat, just because I didn't have enough money for a snack, and he goes completely ballistic on me! I hate him! And his stupid hair!"

Gloyd snickered. Oh, this was gonna be good.

He bought Candlehead a snack, because for this to work, he needed all the racers on his side. He carried on, towards Sugar Square, the prettiest square in Sugar Rush.

[Line break]

"...And just because I broke up with her, doesn't mean Miss Winterpop has to act like she's got and icicle up her butt every time she sees me!" Shouted Swizzle.

[Line break]

"…So he thinks I can just get over it like that? He cheated on me with two different girls, big-headed twat!" Moaned Adorabeezle.

[Line break]

"…And then she just insulted it! It was just a draft; she thinks she's sooo great, that Sakura! Just like the rest of her family, all so high and mighty just because they're one of the oldest families in Sugar Rush – I reckon it's about time this game had a spring cleaning! Out with the old, in with the new!" Complained Crumbelina.

[Line break]

"…I mean, really? Let's face it, blueberries? Whatever she's trying to pull off, it doesn't work. And you should taste the pies she makes! Honestly!" Cried Jubileena.

[Line break]

"…And everyone thinks just because they get on the roster more than me, that they should be treated with more respect, and sometimes I feel like wringing their necks – except the other recolours, oh, and you Gloyd, you're always nice." Said Citrusella.

Gloyd frowned. Citri just had to use that conscience thing. Now he feels bad. Oh well, he's been through things like this before, and has always come out on top of his conscience.

POOF!

"But Gloyd, Citrusella trusts you!" Said Gloyd's shoulder angel. Gloyd glared at it. "I thought I fired you! Go!"

"Yes sir…" Said the small angel, before disappearing again. Gloyd's shoulder devil appeared. "Atta boy, no goody two shoes for us!"

"Shoo, I have work to do!" Said the stressed pumpkin boy.

[Line break]

"So, movie night, huh Gloyd?" Said Swizzle suspiciously.

"Yeah, I got that new Disney movie, big hero six!" Shouted Gloyd believably.  
>"YAY!" Said all the other racers as they ran down to Gloyd's house. He ushered them into the lounge, quickly pressed play on the screen, and ran out to "Get some popcorn." When he got out, he locked the door and picked up his laptop. He opened it up, and activated the hidden camera in the lounge. A picture of Snowanna was just coming onto the screen, and the others looked very confused. Gloyd cackled happily.<p>

In the room, the video had started playing. Snowanna was ranting on about Taffyta, who was slowly growing a very red face, whilst the real Snowanna looked very nervous. When on-screen Snowanna reached the bit about Taffyta not being the best racer, Taffyta went ballistic and started chasing Snowanna around the room, much to the amusement of the other kids. Slowly, Snowanna's face faded, to be replaced by Candlehead's. Once she'd had her say, Rancis was repeatedly hitting her with his hat, while she pulled at his hair.

One by one, the racers got angry and started attacking each other. The whole of Sakura's family jumped on Crumbelina at the words "spring cleaning", and Adorabeezle and Swizzle ended up in yet another ear-breakingly loud fight.

Jubileena was cowering in the corner of the room, behind a chair, hiding from an offended Citrusella, and Vanellope was throttling Nougetsia (you don't want to know why).

Then Citrusella's face appeared on the screen, and Gloyd laughed. This part, he needs to see.

"...Sometimes I feel like wringing their necks-" Citrusella gasped. Oh, chip... She'd forgotten she'd said that. Everyone in the room turned towards her with a scowl, even Jubileena who'd been hiding from her.

They let out a monstrous roar in unison, and as they dived on her, time seemed to slow down. She could see the separate anger on each of their faces, even though they were working together. Then she grew angry as well, as she hollered "THIS IS ALL GLOYD'S FAULT!"

The others stopped, and fell to the floor. Gloyd in the other room stared at his laptop, unable to tell what was happening as it didn't have sound. All he could see was the racers gathering into a circle and talking to each other, which was not the plan!

He couldn't draw his eyes away from the screen as Vanellope produced a video camera, and filmed each of the racers in turn. Then she went over to the computer, and three minutes later the door was shaking with knocks.

Gloyd answered it hesitantly. But he was met with several smiling racers, the first of whom was Vanellope.

"Thank you for that Gloyd! We decided to give you a present to show our gratitude."

She handed him a disc, then walked out of the room with the others and pushed him in. They slammed the door shut and locked it, leaving Gloyd to stare at the disc. It read _why we hate Gloyd – P.S: We're going to get you when you get out!_

"Uh oh…" Said Gloyd.

**Sorry, it's been ages since I updated, but I hope this one was enough! I know it had the potential to be better, but I had a slight writer's block. So, I you think you can improve it, please feel free to do so!**

**This is Sticky (aka Miss Wipplesnit) signing out for the night! Goodbye!**


End file.
